war40kdarkmilleniumfandomcom-20200213-history
Daemons
=Daemon= View source Talk62,337pages on this wiki A Daemon is an intelligent and usually malevolent entity of the Warp that is a living embodiment of Chaos. Daemons are collectively the greatest servants of the Chaos Gods and of Chaos itself as a universal force. They are created at the whim of one of the four major Chaos Gods from a fraction of the God's own power within the Immaterium and act as an extension of his will. A daemon's appearance and intrinsic character reflect the God's own nature. These daemons may be reabsorbed into the God's own psychic signature in the Warp at his whim. Dark Millenium Daemons will most likley be NPC in Dark Millenium, either naturally occouring or, if is made playable, summoned. A GUO (Great Unclean one) is seen fighting a Space Marine and eventually loses. Space Marines are OP......... Daemons in Realspace http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100601091127/warhammer40k/images/1/12/Demons.jpgThe Daemons of ChaosAdded by MontoniusBeing an intelligent entity of the Warp (a dimension of the Immaterium), a daemon cannot exist for long periods of time in realspace, any more than a mortal can survive unprotected in Warpspace. There are a few ways a daemon can breach the walls separating the Warp from realspace and gain entry into the material universe. Possession Instead of being summoned into realspace through a sorcerous ritual, a daemon may possess the mind of a mortal (the mind of a psyker is the most susceptible to this, which is why the Imperium so greatly fears and controls psychic individuals), and turn the individual to its will and, through its new Daemonhost, affect reality. Some Heretics who serve Chaos Cults or the Ruinous Powers directly willingly offer themselves as Daemonhosts through daemonic pacts such as those pursued by the foul Possessed Chaos Space Marines. Another way to allow a daemon to manifest itself in the Materium is by preparing a suitable mechanical vessel for it to inhabit. Weapons and vehicles from Dreadnoughts to Cruisers can be ritually anointed through painstaking rituals and large sacrifices to serve as a host "body" for a daemon. This process is far from easy, as daemons dislike mechanical bodies for they are far more difficult to bend to their will and reshape than a biological one. Types of Daemon Greater Daemons At the top of the daemonic hierarchy are the Greater Daemons whose immense power can be variable, depending on the whims of their patron Chaos God. Some, like Nurgle 's Great Unclean Ones, are only slightly less powerful than that of their patron God and in some cases they serve as temporary avatars of that God. Others, though immensely powerful by mortal standards, are allowed to embody only a fragment of the true collective power of their patron. Greater Daemons act as the wardens of their patron's realm in the Immaterium and have authority over the Lesser Daemons of their respective God. It is often they who lead daemonic incursions into the material universe. Such is their might that they cannot simply be summoned by mortal Chaos Cultists performing a sorcerous ritual like Lesser Daemons. A Greater Daemon needs to possess a mortal's living body in order to fully manifest itself in realspace unless a Warp rift or Warp Storm has come into being, essentially eliminating the barrier between the Immaterium and the mortal world. *The Great Unclean One, Greater Daemon of Nurgle *Keeper of Secrets, Greater Daemon of Slaanesh *Lord of Change, Greater Daemon of Tzeentch *The Bloodthirster, Greater Daemon of Khorne Lesser Daemons are the foot soldiers of Chaos, providing the core of the Daemonic Legions. They are usually anthropomorphic in appearance and possess a calculating, malevolent intellect. Among the Daemons of Chaos they are the ones most likely to answer the summoning calls of mortal heretics who engage in blasphemous sorcerous rituals to call forth these entities into realspace. *Bloodletters of Khorne *Plaguebearers *Horrors *Nurglings *Daemonic Steeds *Flesh Hounds of Khorne *Daemonettes of Slaanesh *Flamers of Tzeentch Daemonic Relationships with Mortals Mortal worshippers of the Chaos Gods can interact with daemons in ways other than simply fighting alongside them. Possessed Chaos Space Marines Some Chaos Space Marines willingly allow daemons to inhabit their bodies so that they can enter the physical universe. Rather than the daemon completely taking control, as in the case of possession by a Greater Daemon, these Lesser Daemons form an amalgam of Chaos Space Marine and daemon commonly referred to as a Possessed Chaos Space Marine, or simply the Possessed. The Possessed are potent warriors, combining the abilities of a Chaos Space Marine with the sorcerous psychic powers of a daemon. Closely related to the Possessed are Obliterators, which are mysterious, daemonically-warped Chaos Space Marines. They have become an amalgam of a Chaos Space Marine, a Lesser Daemon and heavy armor, and bear the ability to transform their bodies into powerful weapons, making them walking gun platforms. Obliterators have their own cult, which is most closely connected to the Iron Warriors Traitor Legion. It has since been learned by the Inquisition that the Obliterators were once the Techmarines of the Traitor Legions, horribly warped and transformed by their ten millennia of exposure to Chaos. Daemon Weapons Some daemons can be forced into servitude by being imprisoned within the physical structure of a personal weapon; these mighty artefacts of Chaos are called Daemon Weapons. Daemon Weapons are extremely rare, but also very powerful, often able to tear apart reality, shoot powerful sorcerous bolts of psychic energy, grant their wielder extraordinary physical attributes, or perform other such unnatural feats. A Chaos Warrior must exercise great caution with these weapons, however, as the imprisoned daemon will often try to rebel against its master and attempt to devour the wielder's soul. Sources *''Realm of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness'' *''Realm of Chaos: Lost and the Damned'' *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 1st Codex) *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, Revised Codex) *''Codex: Daemonhunters'' (3rd Edition) *''White Dwarf'' 274 (UK), "Index Malleus" *''Liber Chaotica'' *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (4th Edition) *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (5th Edition) Category:Chaos Category:Daemons